1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land vehicles and more particularly to an improved automatic transmission capable of operating with a number of forward speeds and a reverse speed heretofore unknown in the art with increased efficiency.
2. Background of the Invention
Land vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and buses utilize a rotary power plant for rotating a plurality of drive wheels to propel the land vehicles. Typically, the rotary power plant is a fossil fuel engine such as a gasoline or diesel engine connected through a clutch and a transmission to the plurality of drive wheels. The clutch is required to connect and disconnect the rotating engine from the plurality of drive wheels to accommodate for the motion of the land vehicle. The transmission is required to connect the rotating engine to the plurality of drive wheels at various gear ratios to accommodate for the speed and torque required by the land vehicle.
Historically, manual clutches and manual transmissions were first used to connect the rotating engines to the plurality of drive wheels of the land vehicle. Three speed manual transmissions were used in land vehicles having large displacement fossil fuel engines, whereas four and five speed manual transmissions were used in high performance land vehicles and land vehicles having small displacement fossil fuel engines.
Subsequently, automatic transmissions were developed to connect the rotating engines to the plurality of drive wheels of the land vehicle. These automatic transmissions incorporated automatic clutches known as torque converters to connect the rotating engines to the plurality of drive wheels of the land vehicle. Three speed automatic transmissions were used in land vehicles having large displacement fossil fuel engines, whereas four speed manual transmissions were used in high performance land vehicles and land vehicles having small displacement fossil fuel engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,827 to Boltshauser discloses a fluid clutch comprising a shaft and a wheel-shaped member loosely mounted on the shaft and forming one clutch-half. A second clutch-half is rigidly connected to the shaft. At least one folded diaphragm is stiff in a radial direction and is attached to one of the clutch-halves. A friction disc is connected to each diaphragm and is attached substantially at its outer edge to the diaphragm to be suspended from the latter. Each friction disc extends from the hub of the wheel-shaped clutch member toward a periphery and forming a chamber with the diaphragm and with the clutch member for the reception of fluid under pressure. Fluid under pressure is supplied to the chambers to press the friction discs into contact with the clutch-half. The friction discs surround the hub of the wheel-shaped clutch member with an amount of clearance through which fluid supplied to the chambers is allowed to flow to the co-operating surfaces of the friction discs and the clutch-half to which the discs are not connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,656 to Swanson discloses a control for a propulsion system including a diesel engine and a gas turbine engine with a friction clutch for coupling the diesel to an output shaft and a synchronizing twin clutch for coupling the turbine to the shaft. A friction clutch reduces the turbine speed to that of an intermediate output shaft while the latter is driven by the diesel and then with a positive-locking toothed clutch engageable when the speeds are synchronized. The control includes means for actuating fluid operators for the three clutches, proximity sensors signaling full engagement and disengagement of the positive clutch, and speed sensors preventing engagement of the positive clutch before synchronization and for preventing return to diesel drive while the speed is above the proper diesel range. In addition, the control produces an automatic cycle during attempted engagement of the positive clutch including signaling of failure to engage in the proper manner due to interference between the clutch teeth, full disengagement of the positive clutch, controlled slipping of the synchronizing clutch to change the angular relation of the teeth, and initiation of another attempt to engage the positive clutch, repeating this cycle until the positive clutch is fully engaged and the diesel and synchronizing clutches can be disengaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,914 to Elijah discloses a control system for a drive train having a direct drive clutch, and a torque amplifier clutch includes a master control for alternating between direct drive and torque amplifier positions for actuation of the direct drive clutch and the torque amplifier clutch respectively. When the master control moves from its direct drive position to its torque amplifier position a first delay control keeps the direct drive clutch engaged until the torque amplifier clutch is fully engaged. When the master control moves from its torque amplifier position to its direct drive position a second delay control keeps the torque amplifier clutch engaged until the direct drive clutch is fully engaged.
Although the aforementioned patents have contributed to the automatic transmission art in many ways, these patents suffer from significant disadvantages and significant inefficiencies.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic transmission having a significant advancement in the automatic transmission art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission suitable for use in land vehicles having front wheel drive, rear wheel drive or four wheel drive.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission capable of operating with a number of forward speeds and a reverse speed heretofore unknown in the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission capable of operating with five forward speeds and a reverse speed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission incorporating a first, a second and a third hydraulically operated clutch for respectively engaging a first, a second and a third drive gear for transferring rotational power from a rotary power input and a rotary power output.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission wherein each of the gears of the improved automatic transmission includes plural oppositely opposed gear teeth for eliminating backlash between gears.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission contained within a first and a second housing portion with the first housing portion journalling an input shaft, an output shaft and a countershaft for easy maintenance and repair.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic transmission having an electrical transmission lock for locking an output shaft of the improved automatic transmission.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.